


where you belong

by theableboy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I suppose, M/M, Poetry, Weecest, word drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:36:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theableboy/pseuds/theableboy
Summary: life has a way of throwing beautiful things in your face.





	where you belong

**Author's Note:**

> hello, darlings. I know it has been an awful while, I realize that, but these past few months have not been going well for me at all. I have fallen into a terrible state of depression. I feel as though I cannot breathe anymore. I've thought about going to a clinic, going someplace. The last time I felt such a need to die, I was 12, now I'm gripping the age of 19 and can barely hold myself up anymore. That is the reason I haven't posted. My brain has been asleep. I am just completely word dead.
> 
> This is my last sam and dean piece I wrote, back in august, it will be my last sam and dean piece I ever write. I was so involved with that show for years, but it has been ruined and I can't even bring myself to watch it anymore. I still love sam and dean, but they have changed for me. They dont feel like the same place I used to call my home. I hope you will understand. If there is at least one soul that still would like to read my poetry, I would be happy to post my pieces here. 
> 
> Thank you so much xxx

can you feel it? the ache? the desire? the need for him. His lips are ice cold, but yours are even colder. i love you, he tells you. the words hurt, they sting and you want to leave, want to run, but you dont, you stay there and let him press himself inside.

And then one day the earth steals him beneath the flesh of your palms. You reach for him, pull and tug, but he escapes and when he falls, you fall along side him.

One year, she tells you, one year and he can be yours again. Alive, breathing, warm flesh against yours. So you offer up your soul in exchange for the beautiful boy you called home, and you dont care itll hurt you, hurt him. You just want him back.

Then, as the earth stole him, hell dragged you down. It carved you out and pulled you in. The last thing you come to see are flashing hazel eyes and a quivering, begging mouth. You wish you could take it all back. You're glad you didnt.

15 and bright eyed. You look at him, he's watching the sparks of fire shoot up into the sky. His eyes are gleaming and innocent, yours are dull and full of sin. Yet when his eyes find yours, suddenly you're saved. 

Blood; blood coating his teeth, staining his lips, just like when he was 6 months and the burning liquid slipped inside his mouth, and how he swallowed it like it belonged there. 

"Take your brother outside as fast as you can. Run." Run, run and don't look back. For the sake of this: There is a precious bundle tucked tightly into your tiny arms, and this bundle is yours. Yours to keep and to protect. You wont drop him; you'll set him free.

Life has a way of throwing beautiful things in your face. 

You'll take it. You'll take him -- you dont mind

The impala is safe and home and everything else. There's cold leather pressed sharply into the traveling hills of your spine and its calm, calm and tender. The metal is dented from where you two lay next to each other, hand in hand, cheeks on the verge of touching, and you'll look up, look up to see stars full of past lives and experiences. Here is where you belong.


End file.
